nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit II is the 6th game in the Need for Speed series. It was first released on October 1st for the Playstation 2, Xbox and Gamecube and October 22nd for the PC. There are differences between the 4 versions of the game the Xbox, Gamecube, and PC versions were developed by EA of Seattle while the PS2 version was developed by Black Box. Cars The cars differ models and details in the different versions like in the PS2 version the Mercedes CLK-GTR is a Racing version like in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit and Need for Speed: High Stakes with the street version's rims, while Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions of the car is the Street version and the Ferrari 360 Spider's NFS counterpart in the Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions is the NFS Ferrari 360 Spider while the PS2 version gets the Ferrari 360 Modena (challenge version) instead. Also the PS2 version gets 5 police cars while the Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions gets 9 police cars. In the PS2 version the police cars can be unlocked to be used in Challenge modes while the Gamecube/Xbox versions do not however with the PC version the skin and police equipment can be enabled by as another car skin expect for the Crown Victoria if its enabled as a skin00 model the player will chase the AI suspect driving the car instead. Standard models Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions list *Class 1 **McLaren F1 **McLaren F1 LM **Mercedes CLK-GTR **Ferrari F50 *Class 2 **Aston Martin V12 Vanquish **Ferrari 550 Barchetta **Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 VT **Lamborghini Murciélago **Porsche Carrera GT (concept version) *Class 3 **Chevrolet Corvette Z06 **Dodge Viper GTS **Ferrari 360 Spider **Ford SVT Mustang Cobra R **HSV Coupé GTS **Porsche 911 Turbo *Class 4 **BMW M5 **BMW Z8 **Ford TS50 **Jaguar XKR **Mercedes CL55 AMG *Class 5 **Lotus Elise **Opel Speedster **Vauxhall VX220 Standard models PS2 version list *Class A **McLaren F1 **McLaren F1 LM **Mercedes CLK-GTR *Class B **Chevrolet Corvette Z06 **Dodge Viper GTS **Ferrari F50 **Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 VT **Lamborghini Murciélago **Porsche 911 Turbo **Porsche Carrera GT (concept version *Class C **Aston Martin V12 Vanquish **BMW Z8 **Ferrari 360 Spider **Ford SVT Mustang Cobra R *Class D **BMW M5 **HSV Coupé GTS **Jaguar XKR *Class E **Ford TS50 **Lotus Elise **Mercedes CL55 AMG **Opel Speedster **Vauxhall VX220 Police models Gamecube/Xbox/PC version list *Class 2 **Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 VT **Lamborghini Murciélago *Class 3 **Chevrolet Corvette Z06 **Dodge Viper GTS **HSV Coupé GTS **Porsche 911 Turbo *Class 4 **BMW M5 **Ford TS50 *Class 5 **Ford Crown Victoria Police models PS2 version list *Class A **Lamborghini Murciélago *Class B **Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Class C **Ford SVT Mustang Cobra R *Class D **BMW M5 *Class E **Ford Crown Victoria NFS Edition models Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions list **McLaren F1 **McLaren F1 LM **Mercedes CLK-GTR **Ferrari F50 *Class 2 **Aston Martin V12 Vanquish **Ferrari 550 Barchetta **Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 VT **Lamborghini Murciélago **Porsche Carrera GT (concept version) *Class 3 **Chevrolet Corvette Z06 **Dodge Viper GTS **Ferrari 360 Spider **Ford SVT Mustang Cobra R **HSV Coupé GTS **Porsche 911 Turbo *Class 4 **Ford TS50 **Jaguar XKR **Mercedes CL55 AMG *Class 5 **Lotus Elise **Opel Speedster **Vauxhall VX220 NFS Edition models PS2 versions list *Class A **McLaren F1 **McLaren F1 LM **Mercedes CLK-GTR *Class B **Chevrolet Corvette Z06 **Dodge Viper GTS **Ferrari F50 **Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 VT **Lamborghini Murciélago **Porsche 911 Turbo **Porsche Carrera GT (concept version) *Class C **Aston Martin V12 Vanquish **Ferrari 360 Modena (challenge version) *Class D **HSV Coupé GTS **Jaguar XKR *Class E **Ford TS50 **Lotus Elise **Mercedes CL55 AMG **Opel Speedster **Vauxhall VX220 Tracks The tracks are mostly the same expect with some different details in the Gamecube/Xbox/PC and PS2 versions. Also the PS2 version has 3 tracks that are not available in the Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions they are desert based. The PS2 version also has weathered versions of all the tracks a feature that the Gamecube/Xbox/PC and PS2 versions lack. Also all versions have circuit and point to point based tracks as well in addition to forward, mirrored, and reverse versions of all tracks. *Desert based tracks (PS2 version only) **Desert Heat **Outback **Rocky Canyons *Wooded area based tracks **Coastal Parklands **National Forest **Scenic Drive *Mediterranean based tracks **Calypso Coast **Mediterranean Paradise **Wine Country (Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions) * **Ancient Ruins ** *Alpine based tracks **Alpine Trail **Autumn Crossing **Fall Winds *Tropical based tracks **Island Outskirts **Palm City Island **Tropical Sunset * **Tropical Circuit ** The name of the track in the Gamecube/Xbox/PC versions. * The name of the track in the PS2 version. ** Category:Need for Speed Series